Fatestay night : the new order
by VelvetRoad
Summary: operation 'New order' starts to take shape, the agents are revealed and shiro reunites with some of his families...chapter 4 is up.Kindly R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

* * *

MPORTANT NOTE : (this is my first fanfic)

the story in this fanfic takes place 2 years after the end of UBW scenario.So shiro is NOT in love with saber! (and thank god she lives)  
His main love in this story is rin. So for those of you shiro x saber fans out there Don't hope much, though there might be a possibility of a change in the near future.  
Expect some epic storylines. And please post some reviews. It's my first so I need them. 

**disclaimer  
**

**I don't own fate/stay night**

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

Call forth the souls of heroes.  
Buried within the unknown realm of afterlife Their death decorated by steel and iron stained by the might of the fallen.  
The weapon they wield lost in time. I have withstood Pain and dug out the mightiest of blades.  
The unlimited arsenal of blade works buried within my memories shall be Revived, steel courses through my body souls of the fallen lies true within my Soul. Not known to life not known to death. Though the images paved in my Memories remain clear, these hands will never hold anything. So as I pray.  
Unlimited blade works!

(genocide of the einzbern family)  
Shiro emiya 31 : 20 [ The first call

* * *

It's been 2 years since they arrived here in the magus academy, shiro, tosaka and saber the winners of the previous holy grail war.

Their arrival here, in the academy rang a huge bell of shock to the magus society. Never in the history of the holy grail war a mere

Novice tracer participated in the war and survived, let alone turn out as the winner.

Along with the emergence of a new rising talent in the magus society. came the aftershock.

With the obliteration of the holy grail. The 7th division was in peril,

the division. Which specialized in the holy grail war was previously the most powerful division in all 7 bureaus.

Established after the initiation of the heaven's feel between the mato, einzbern and the tosaka family it has been the epitome of the order of the magi for 4 centuries.

And now the course of power was shifting and the order is currently undergoing a new revolution. Signs of Political struggles have begun to emerge once again after 400 years of Dead Silence.

And so the new order slowly reveals itself.

* * *

**FATE/STAY NIGHT The new order**

**Created by :**

**Velvetroad.**


	2. Chapter 2 : an unexpected guest

Note: there is a slight alteration in the relationship between shiro and saber. You'll also see

That rin is not currently with shiro. Notice that avenger uses a peculiar way to find out

An Information. Try guessing it. It might be his noble phantasm who knows?

( please send me reviews! Just 2 or 3 is enough since this story is in it's early stage.  
Any reviews[especially a well constructed reviews are welcome. As long as it's notRude)

**Chapter 1 : an unexpected guest**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Kremlin fort 9:00 am Russia (Saturday)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

President stukov has been in an unrest for the past 48 hours of his life, the constant threat

Of the U.S, the robust criticisms of the local newspapers and his far from smooth family

Affairs never gave him this much awe and confusion.

'was it really a dream?' the vision in his head, the dream he had two days ago, in there he saw a blurry vision of a girly figure with a silver hair and a very reddish eye,

the girl was running down the stairs of the Kremlin fort. Intrigued, he chased down the girl until they ended up going down to the nuclear burrow 300m beneath the Kremlin fort.

there, the vision faded and before he knew it he found himself awoke beside his wife.

the time was 23 : 17. exactly 2 hours and 49 minutes since his initial slumber .

'it wasn't a plain dream' he thought. He has always been acute about his dreams ever since his childhood and his hunch had never failed him before.

He tried his best to forget about it but his mind wasn't ready to shake it off just yet.

'beep beep.'

A sudden ring from his phone awoke him from his thoughts.

He took out his hand and reached to the phone

" Sir, your briefing is in an hour."

"oh, right caren, by the way would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?"

2 minutes later his trusty secretary entered his office with what he needed the most.

"thanks again."

"my pleasure sir, anything else?"

"not really. You may leave."

With a nod the girl in her mid 20's walked out of the office.

" Avenger, have you found out the code?"

"uh huh"

"tell me"

Avenger concentrated his mind and after a few brief second he opened his mouth.

" 300 20 28 2 49 23 17"

"The map"

the flamboyant servant pointed his finger to his head and muttered.

" right here."

London magus academy training ground.(London)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
01 : 00 PM England ( Saturday)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'A barren desert this time…'

shiro muttered to himself as he readied his hands for his second sparring match of the day between him and his ex – servant.

'trace on'

as soon as he chanted this 'spell' he felt a jolt of lighting surging through his body. and an image resembling that of a computer circuit. emerged on his mind.

' kanshou, bakuya'

a second later the image of two twin daggers one black and the other, white. formed on his head and at the same time he felt two daggers forming in

both his hands.

'trace complete'

as he felt himself ready, he opened his eyes. a small girly figure clad in blue alabastan armor holding on to an invisible sword.

"are you ready shirou?"

"ready when you are saber."

as soon as the conversation ended the duel commenced. and in under a quarter of a second. the clash of steels rang throughout the barren desert. Few seconds later They stepped away from each other and after a brief moment of pause they started charging on each other again resulting in the same outcome.

" you're getting really good at this emiyayou've been blocking my attacks my attacks. Ever since our first sparring match.. You've really gotten better in the past few months."

saber showed a smile of satisfaction as she spoke the words.

"it's still too early to be surprised about it don't you think?"

and a few brief seconds. they stopped the clash and stepped away from each other.

"guess, invisible air is too weak for you... well, then let's try something new."

the invisible air. evaporated with a sudden gust of wind. replaced by a golden

long sword.

"Caliburn... good, i needed some serious stuff anyway."

shortly after the end of his speech shirou launched another attack on his former servant.

"weak"

with a swift move saber dodges her former master's attacks effortlessly. resulting

in an opening in shiro. saber spotted his weak spot and attempted a kick on his stomach. but at the very last moment shiro performs a 360 degree turn, avoiding saber's kick.

" your attack patterns are predictable shiro. come on honor student, you won't disappoint mewhen i revealed my ultimate weapon to you right?"

shiro slowly rised up, shaking off the sand on his uniform.

"phew, that was close... had my body reacted any slower, it would've been

game over for me,.. guess i should get serious"

shiro held his breath and came into another trance.

'should i use my unlimited blade works?, no, i'll surely kill her, gae bolg? no, it's noble phantasm is no use against a servant. then...'

shiro opened his eyes

and saw a 6 foot long katana forming on his hands.

upon witnessing this saber shook her head in disbelief.

"tsubame gaeshi?"

" now brace yourself, saber. this won't be pretty."

**-------------------------------------Fate/ stay night--------------------------------------**

The New order

an hour passed. and both were still on a deadlock.

"this reminds me of my fight with assasin. your style seems to resemble him too. only better. i'm starting to think about using excalibur on you."

" i'm not looking forward to it."

the blades once again clashed. and tsubame gaeshi started to crack.

" oh god, not good. guess my mana is drowning."

and as the fight reached it's climax. The reality marble snapped and they both once again found themselves on the academy training ground. everything came back to normal. and they both sheathed their sword in confusion.

(the marble turned itself off? Impossible it's still far from drowning it's mana., well, at least now i have the image of caliburn in my head.)

" saber, why don't we try again some other time? it was really a thrill."

" true, i haven't had a fight of this magnitude since my last holy grail war."

then as they reached the door. they heard a loud clapping from the corner of the training ground. as they turned their head to the source of the sound.

they were startled to see a handsome man sitting on the corner.

He was wearing a casual green t- shirt and a worn out jean. He had medium long a yellow hair and his face resembled that of Gilgamesh's

" bravo! an excellent fight! 6 out of 10! An SF class duel !"

alerted, shiro immediately summoned his twin daggers and confronted him.

" who are you,? you don't look like a plain magi to me. you switched off the reality marble didn't you? that's a feat capable for a mage with a class rank of B + and

as far as i know. there isn't any in this academy capable of that. except for Rin, and you aren't... huh?"

the figure in front of him suddenly disappeared and showed right in front of him.

"well, if you really wanna know then I'll tell you."

the man averted his attention from shiro and started walking towards saber, who was pointing invisible air at him.

"i won't do that if i were you, arturia, you see, i am a noble soul just like you."

saber felt a burst of chill running through her spine. and she stood there speechless as the mysterious man drew closer to herself.

"I am a herald."

Soon after, he stopped his approach on saber and turned his attention towards shiro emiya.

Saber's heart began to settle as the mysterious servant walked away from her.

"I've come to deliver you a message shiro… from Vatican."

"Vatican?"

" the letter should be there in your pocket. Read it and consider wisely, you might get to

meet your girl. The Vatican set the deadline to next Friday. That should be enough time to make a decision. "

Shiro quickly browsed his pocket and managed to find a note there.

And as he turned to face the servant he was dumbstruck to find nothing on his sight.

But soon He quickly returned his senses and helped the exhausted servant up.

"shiro… he is powerful…"

shiro watched saber with grim face. Never has he seen the grim face of rin's servant and his current caretaker. She had always been strong she always helped shiro with every problems he had ever since they arrived here in the magus academy.

She was a sisterly figure to him… and yet, in her eyes he saw for the first time, FEAR.

"I'll help you back to Rin's mansion. Saber. Don't think too much about it, we'll talk about it tomorrow when you recover your vigor."

Shiro walked out of the training room, the commotion inside the room would've definitely succeeded in gathering the crowds but thankfully, it was Saturday and most students were in their home. Doing their things.

As he walked towards the portal placed inside the dining hall,

Shiro couldn't help but keep thinking about rin, his love, and his original mentor.

'It's been a year since she went to the Vatican… if I go there, will I see her again.?'

And with that, he entered the portal. Going back to rin's mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 1**

**Fate/stay night new order.**

**Created by velvet road.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

surprise!!! saber the sister! A new Servant Class!

Stay toned for the next chapter. Within 2 weeks!!


	3. Chapter 3 : the vatican part 1

**Note : this is purely fiction.(please send in reviews)  
**

**Chapter 2 : The Vatican ( part 1 )  
**

Vigil Anza police dept' (the Vatican city)

The time was noon and the swarm of tourists began to take their leave from the ST. Peter's square. Much to the disappointment of Hector, the head of the Vatican police department.

"Aham, another boring day without action."

True enough, since his arrival here in Vigil Anza, 10 years ago, he's only seen a handful of crimes happening in the city.

Most of them frivolous and neglect able, such as pick pocketing.

Even so, he never bothered catching any of the culprits,

Thinking them as an insult to his long years of experience in the field.

"what am I doing here? I don't believe in god, I don't get to have much fun,

I'm not allowed to go past this 44 hectare wide land and I haven't seen any damn murders

Here in this city!"

He started his usual complaints as he has always done.

he never liked the place and had many complaints about the administration systems here in the Vatican.

He was paid a good money, but he never used any of them, since there weren't any

Reasonable places to spend his money here He just kept storing his money inside the bank.

His accounts kept growing and growing.

But he didn't care much since he lost his sense of money 5 years ago And eventually, all sense of the outside world. Tomorrow he'll be repeating this activity all over again just like riding a self repeating time machine...

Ironically, the holy land was hell itself to him.

'Going to hell must be a lot better than this. at least I don't get to live colorlessly."

He ended his complaints with his trademark speech.

And just as he waved good bye to his colleagues and walked out of the door.

He saw his secretary rush frantically to him. Something he last saw a few months ago.

"what is it miss Carla?"

the exhausted secretary drew her breath ,faced the chief and started speaking in a

pompous way.

"Mr. hector, I've got a word from the **Holy see**. And this time it's big business."

The Head chief was startled to heard the word from his secretary. If his memory is correct.

The last time the holy see made a direct contact with the Vigil Anza was around 400 years ago..

"Go on."

The chief felt electricity running through his spine. waiting to hear the next words from his secretary.

"The head of the vigil anza police department is hereby bestowed a full right to the utilize one of one of our finest agents, on a covert operation to Russia.

The details will be mentioned by our agent. The operation will be commenced as soon as the agent arrives. This is an absolute order from the head of the holy see, and as such, failure to comply with this will result in an exile from the holy order of the Christendom."

'Covert operation?'

The chief was in doubt of the content of the letter.

As far as he knew, the only military power the Vatican has(if any) was the Swiss guard,.

It used to be a lot bigger in the past but the disbanding of the palatine and noble guard in 1970 rendered the military force of the Vatican Into a mere tourist attraction.

mentioning about a covert operation in this situation seemed like a ridiculous prank.

But then again it was too stupid to be called a prank either.

"Hmm… then where is the agent Carla?"

the chief asked his secretary to ensure himself.

" no, I haven't seen him sir."

"then throw the letter away."

He knew what his secretary would say but he was still somewhat disappointed.

" but sir, it has the right seal on the letter. It can't be wrong!."

The chief redirected his attention to the letter and found to his disbelief, a red seal with symbolic carvings of the holy see.

"oh …. my… god…"

There exists only two seals the holy see acknowledges. One, the seal they use on publicity and the one they use when they send anything confidential.

Though there are copious amounts of forgeries depicting the ones they use on public there is only one seal that has this symbol in the world. In short, it was the real thing.

"Ha… ha ha! This is great!"

The chief's mouth suddenly opened wide, followed by a cry of euphoria.

Normally a person should be shocked in disbelief in this situation but for hector

All other thoughts and feelings were secondary to him right now.

"Away from hell at last!"

"yes… I understand how you're feeling right now."

An unfamiliar voice was heard, emanating from the far end of the hallway his secretary and hector was standing.

The chief stopped his ridiculous behavior and turned his head towards the source of the voice. There, he saw a tall handsome white haired man wearing a high quality tuxedo approaching them.

Without any hesitation hector pulled his gun out from his waist and pointed the barrel at the mysterious man. ending his move with a textbook comment.

"This area is off limits stranger. Put your hands on the air slowly turn away and leave. Or I'll have no choice but to shoot you."

The mysterious man put his hand up in the air, a sign of annoyance clearly showing on

His face.

"a great textbook procedure, hector. As expected from a former U.S marine, navy seal, and CIA."

The man brusquely threw the words at hector.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

the mysterious man turned around facing him.

"I'd advice you to lower your weapon, chief. The bullets won't do me much harm. Anyway… did you get the letter or what?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"well, let's say I'm an agent they sent. And as a proof a tattoo on your left hand.

Appeared out of nowhere."

The chief gave a blink to the secretary, signaling his secretary to take a look at the spot.

"Chief… he's telling the truth."

The mysterious man smiled and put his hands down, approaching the confused Policeman.

"Now if you'll excuse us miss Carla. We have a thing to discuss."

"umm…right."

The secretary slowly walked her way out of the hallway.

"ok then, shall start the discussion?"

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Rin's mansion ( Knightsbridge London.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------  
**

' Where am i…'

shiro opened his eyes. And found himself standing on a wide grassy plain.

'What the.'

Startled by his sight, he walked aimlessly for as long as he knew

Until he stumbled upon a distant image on a hill.

As he approached, the surroundings started to turn bleak. With every step he took the skies and the ground merged little by little until eventually everything turned white, leaving him and the strange figure.

'saber?'

As he drew closer to the image, it too slowly faded from his view.

'saber? No! don't go!'

he tried in vain to reach the hill but in eventually found saber disappear. Into thin air.

Leaving him alone in the colorless void.

**------------------------------------Fate/stay night-----------------------------------------**

**the new order**

"saber ! "

Shiro woke up from his sleep with a small scream. He looked at the clock, then looked to his right, a beautiful naked woman milky white skin and a dazzling golden long hair was clinging to his right hand, sleeping peacefully.

'…just a bad dream…'

shiro recalled yesterday's event again on his head. They got back to rin's mansion. Shiro was helping saber to her room. By the time they reached her room, saber was in a serious fever...

He knew what the sign was , her mana was fading away fast. And without any action she'd have disappeared from this world.

' I did the most sensible thing to do… I know I did.'

Shiro looked again at the beautiful servant beside him. Her beautiful skin was further emphasized by the ray of sunlight shining from the window atop...She was shining like a spotless diamond.

'………………'

shiro's face blushed, he looked away from her. Then After a long pause he moved out from his bed. Walked towards his laptop 2 meters away from the bed and turned on the machine . few minutes later he entered his e-mail account and started writing a letter.

'now to send this letter…'

Just before he clicked the send icon he stopped and instead clicked at the temporary save icon (Which was already filled with more than 60 letters.)

Shiro grabbed his head and showed a face of frustration.

'since when did I start writing an unsent letter…'

since his partings from rin around a year ago, they've exchanged countless e-mails.

At first the letters would come in everyday. At first Shiro spent most of the night on his computer figuring out a way to write the best of letters to his love. But as the time slowly past the amount of e-mails they exchanged slowly degraded. Until eventually rin stopped replying around 5 months ago. Shiro kept sending letters to rin for a month since but with no replies coming in he eventually had to accept the fact that there isn't going to be any replies coming in.

'The Vatican huh…'

Shiro turned off his computer off and Touched saber on her forehead.

'…she's fine…'

After inspecting his caretaker, shiro wore his casual cloths and walked downstairs to the library. He browsed through the magnificent supply of books and found something titled

(The order of the magi and the Vatican and the holy grail..)

he picked it up and started reading it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

**in the long secretive history of the magi there had been countless battles and disputes between branches of magus families. The first generation of the magi association formed in the 8****th**** century was the first ever attempt made by the magus society to bring order to the ever declining magus society. Originally composed of 7 most powerful family branches of that time. The order of the magi slowly brought about order and stability to the war torn magi society (though some of their methods were considered barbaric). **

' **the witch hunt' was their first large scale operation.**

**This operation resulted in a downfall of family branches. resulting in the strengthening of the magi association. **

**The second revolution came at the 16****th**** century, when renaissance was in it's full might.**

**The population of the magi at that time was around 300,000 a threefold increase compared to the period of the establishment of the association. The rapid growth of the magi society sprang a need for a link beyond the continental scale. The need for a wider connection eventually led the order to make direct contact with the Vatican. The Holy see and it's wide range of diplomatic relations around the world was considered ideal for the magi association. **

**To commemorate this historic event. The Vatican and the magi association exchanged gifts **

**The Vatican handed the holy grail, while the magi association handed the spear of destiny to the Vatican. **

**From this point on the magi association changes it's name to the order of the magi. The seven family branches were replaced by seven different divisions along with the establishment of the new name.**

**Around a century after. ****the mato, einzbern and tosaka families initiated the heaven's feel which unlocked the full potential of the grail resulting in the initiation of the holy grail war.**

**Now the order works within the exterior shell of the Vatican, keeping it's secrets from the world of mortals.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just as shiro finished reading the epilogue. He felt a presence of someone from the library door.

He then turned his head towards the door to find saber peeping him, she was wearing a one piece, and her cheeks were light red. Indicating her embarrassment.

"Oh, what are you doing there saber, come on in."

saber slowly walked inside the room and sat beside shiro, keeping some distance between them.

"are you feeling well saber?"

shiro turned his head towards his caretaker

"……"

saber didn't reply.

"… is it about yesterday…"

saber slowly nodded her head

"I'm sorry saber… I was in panic…and… and…"

"no… I should be the one who is feeling sorry about this."

saber interrupted shiro's speech and turned her head towards shiro.

"you have rin and I put you in this kind of situation, I'm supposed to be your caretaker but I've only been a bother to you…"

shiro looked to his ex- servant's eyes and found it was soaked with tears.

"……"

shiro just sat right where he was. Trying to find the right word to soothe her.

But to no avail….

Then suddenly shiro stood up, approached saber and hugged her tightly.

Saber was surprised but didn't resist him… it was somewhat soothing.

Then after around a minute saber opened her mouth.

"you're going to the Vatican aren't you…"

shiro stopped his hugging and stared at saber to her eyes.

"…I want to go saber… but I can't just leave you. You're an important person to me..."

Shiro faced her head to the ground and muttered.

"an important person…"

saber then stood up and headed outside.

"saber… I…"

"I'm going to the kitchen shiro..."

Shiro stopped his approach to saber and just stood there.

Ever since their first meeting in the fifth holy grail war saber would head to the kitchen every time she is in a dilemma. She would go to the kitchen, it was like a sanctuary to her.

'… I… I…'

now his head was in chaos. His feelings towards saber and his feelings towards rin…

it hurt…

shiro stood there, and around 30 minutes later he heard a voice echoing from the kitchen.

"shiro! Dinner's ready"

saber's voice was a lot lighter than their conversation in the library.

"…… coming."

Shiro headed to the kitchen, sat on the table and waited for her food.

Then, a few seconds later saber appeared. Her eyes were still red but he could she that she was feeling a lot better.

"it's mushroom stew."

Shiro opened the pot saber brought. To see her specialty.

"nice…"

though saber sucked in Japanese food, she was exceptionally good at European foods. Probably because of her origin.

Saber and shiro sat on the table and started their activity.

Few minutes later, they both finished eating.

"shiro… I thought about it."

"tell me saber."

Saber wiped the last of her moist and showed a smile on him.

"shiro… why don't we go there together, to the Vatican."

**Fate/stay night**

**The new order.**

**Created by velvet road.**

* * *

**Trivia**

Holy see : a real existing division in the vatican city that deals with foreign relations it has the biggest diplomatic link in the world.

Vigil anza: a real existing vatican police department.

The swiss guard : the millitary power of the vatican, composed of around 140 soldiers.although it's supposed to be an army it usually serves as a tourist attraction nowadays

Knightsbridge : a district in london where the rich guys live such as roman abramovich.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter !**

(and send in those reviews!)

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : the vatican part 2

**Note: I've been having a few tests lately so updates have been a bit late. but it's over and now I've returned to my writing. I've assessed some reviews and found that I had too much dialogue. Some reviews said that I've been inputting too much mystery, but I decided to keep that, after all it's supposed to be a suspense right?**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 4 The Vatican (Part 2)**

**---------------------------- **

**Somewhere in the Vatican**

**---------------------------- **

It was a very peaceful night when The head of the holy see, Pope Joseph XIII finally finished his secret meeting with the 6 divisions. According to their intelligence, the einzbern family branches were trying to revive some vessel similar to that of the holy grail. Which was certainly a very bad news indeed.

'_Finally, The balance of power began to stabilize after 4 centuries…but again?'_

The pope's head was filled with stress and frustration. During his servings as the pope here in the Vatican he has witnessed the abominations of the 7th division, They controlled every interior systems of the order including the holy see, Their authority in the holy grail war made their power absolute. Until the unexpected destruction of the holy grail rendered them powerless. But Still, this wasn't enough to stop them from trying to relive their glory days. The temporary peace and order was just a prelude to another new page of bloodbath, it was all just a delusion…

Sinking into deep thoughts, Joseph walked down the magnificent hallway, normally there would be swarms of priests and workers walking down the hallway but it was deep in the night and most had returned top their quarters, none were in sight. The pope slowly walked through the corridor which was clad in baroque style paintings and did so until he finally stopped his steps nearby a paint which depicted two figures exchanging a form of gifts, a spearhead and a grail. The pope touched the paintings and muttered to himself.

"_The spear of destiny…So, it was in Kremlin."_

"_sinking into deep thoughts again my master?"_

The cardinal turned his head and found someone leaning at the sidewall, it was herald.

His trusty servant and a loyal companion. They first met each other ten years ago when he was still new to the place. He had to summon a servant just like every other security- deprived popes did in the past. The pope intended to summon a berserker class servant but a freak accident occurred and an unexpected servant class appeared. Much like avenger.

_"__Oh, it's you…"_

The cardinal turned his head to the painting then after a while started asking a question to herald.

_"herald, how's operation '**New order' **going?"_

Herald slowly approached his master and gave him a scroll. The cardinal opened it and read through the contents

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Operation 'New order' Page 1. Agents.**

**1.Diego Luigi (The king of kings)-Lancer-5****th**** division(covert)**

**2.Hector vyacheslav(The harbinger of balance)-Archer-Vigil Anza**

**3.Johnny adams (The king of Illusions-Krishna)-Caster-2****nd**** Division**

** (Swiss army)**

**4.Sakura Matou (Gorgon, Medusa)-Rider-7****th**** Division(Holy Grail)**

**5.Mohammadou Diarra(The king of Marksmen-Arjuna)-Archer-1****st**** Divison**

** (Special force-SF)**

**6. Illyasville V. einzbern(The Wallbreaker-Sciipio africanus)-berserker-7****th**** division**

**7. Shiro emiya(?????????)**

**8.El-Melloi III(The First emperor)-Saber-4****th****Divison-(Noblemen)**

**9.Kayneth Sophia-Ri(The last assassin)-Assasin-3****rd**** division-**

** (spiritual evocation-Clock tower)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The cardinal felt confusion on his head as he read through the reports. There were 4 unidentified servants. Two agents whose name he's never heard of and two agents from the 7th division. Joseph stopped reading the report and gave herald an intimidating look. Sign that he's waiting for an explanation. Herald immediately caught the sign. He let out a small cough and began his explanation.

"_Ehem, Well, We were short on servants so we had to summon more, I intended to summon only Three but this 'Harbinger of balance' guy appeared on his own, sort of like a bonus. Moreover, we were short on reliable agents as well The reason why I chose hector is because he knows well the interior of Moscow, he was a former CIA in the cold war. And about Shiro… well, he was a student of rin and one of the winners of the last grail war. he has power equivalent to a normal saber class servant too, which is why I decided to supply him with no servant.__**"**_

The cardinal Thought about what he said, then asked one more time.

"_You still haven't given me explanation about illya and sakura."_

Herald was annoyed but decided to give him the answer.

"_Well, Zouken matou is supposedly dead, and illya was abandoned by the einzberns after the end of the last grail war. I thought they might have some grudge against their family."_

Long silence went on after herald finished his last sentence, his explanation seemed to make sense but the cardinal was still unsure of his choice.

"_Do you, Take full responsibility of your choice, Herald of Olympia?"_

Herald smiled and nodded his head, a sign that he is confident of his choice.

"_Phew… Well, what's done is done you may return to your quarters"_

Herald vowed his head and disappeared into thin air. Joseph returned to his office and read through the rest of the report. 'Hmmm…No caren and rin…Strange'

**---------------------------------- FATE STAY NIGHT-----------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------- **_**THE NEW ORDER**_**------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Somewhere in rome**

**-----------------------------------------**

"_I can't believe we're in rome…"_

Shiro showed a dumbstruck face as he walked out of the shuttle bus. Everything around him looked out of this world, the city looked more like a national museum than a normal city. It was totally different from London, every buildings here were elegant, baroque and very artistic.

"_Is this the roman empire? Funny, I thought it was a lot bigger."_

Saber said to herself. She remembered the place(The roman empire) as a more grandiose place.(She often visited the place for diplomatic reasons you see.)

"_Oh, come on saber we're in the 21__st__ century, things change."_

Shiro and saber started walking towards ST. peters square when something suddenly hit him.

"_Saber! Why don't we go on a little sightseeing?"_

Saber was very uncomfortable with this. For one thing they had already crossed the line and second, 2 years of life in the 21st century gave him the notion of the definition of dating.

She didn't want to double cross her master so she tried to come up with a well constructed reply, (a brusque one in fact).

"_**ABSURSD,**__don't forget that we're using rin's stock money and we're not out here for some __**P.L.A.Y.I.N.G**__, playing!!!!"_

Shiro thought about what saber said but it didn't take long anyway.

"It's still 5 hours from closing time and rin's stocks are skyrocketing by the minute .

a little euros' won't hurt"

Then suddenly shiro grabbed saber's arms and pushed through the crowd

"Hey, let me go! You imbecile!"

shiro felt the stares of the publics pointing towards them but he didn't mind.

"No, I Won't!"

--------------------------------

Site 1 Giorgio Armani

--------------------------------

they ran a full 5 minutes when shiro finally stopped at a cloth shop

"come on in Saber!"

"No ,No, No!"

Saber tried to resist by grabbing the door with her other hand, but her human form wasn't enough to shake the boy. In the end she had to give up and enter the place.

"What's wrong with you shiro!, you've been continuously harassing me all day today!

Where are your manners!"

Shiro scratched his head and gave her a sorry face.

"_Well, sorry about that… I was unusually on high today._

_(Maybe because of the prospect of meeting rin)"_

Saber shook off the dust on her cloth and looked on her surroundings, she was startled to see the wonderful collection of cloths around her.

(She wasn't very fond of clothes in the but two years of life in the 21st century managed to give a bit of notion about fashion to her.)

Forgetting about what she had said to shiro early on, saber picked a jacket.

"_Ummm…Saber are you listening?"_

"_Shiro, I want this"_

Shiro was surprised by saber's reaction, They've lived together for two years and he had never seen her like this before. Sure, she saw a few fashion TV's together with rin but this was extraordinary. Shiro Chuckled and thought to himself

'Well, A woman's a woman I guess.'

"_What's so funny shiro?"_

shiro stopped his chuckle and asked if she'd forgive him if she'd bought her that Dress

"_Depends…"_

without further hesitation he reached to the counter, winked to saber and asked for a count

"_**574 e.u.r.o s.i.r**_"

The word struck him like a nuclear bomb, darkness began to swarm up on his face and his hand went numb. Trying to cling on to the dimmest hope he looked at the price tag.

**(Giorgio Armani, 100 Alligator skin 574 euro.).** A full minutes past and shiro went back to his senses. He opened his wallet with his trembling hands…550 euro…Shiro closed his wallet and asked the cashier.

"_Do(hick up)…You allow(hick up)…Credit cards here miss?(hick up)"_

"Well, yes usually…but unfortunately the machine is broken"

'_Fk!' Now he was in deep trouble._

"_Ummm…Sir, There are customers waiting here."_

Shiro suppressed his desire to steal then told saber to wait while he went out to the toilet and walked out of the store.

-----------------------------------------

Site 2 : ATM

----------------------------------------

"……."

Shiro was in his limits. Tears began to flow out of his eyes as he pulled out a thousand dollar from rin's account

"I'm sorry…rin"

He really screwed up, all he wanted was some fun but his ignorance led him to this.

'I should've asked saber to choose the other clothes…' he knew he should've said that but his guilty conscience (The event last week, remember?)kept him from saying that.

"Phew."

Shiro stocked the money in his wallet and walked out of the ATM when he heard a loud voice on his left.

"_**onniChaaan!"**_

Shiro turned his head to his left and saw something running on full speed towards the ATM

'a dog?'

**"_onniChaaan!"_**

as the figure drew closer shiro kept looking at it, until the figure began to take it's shape

'A girl?'

**"_OnniChaaan!"_**

The figure was wearing a purple shirt and a white gown.she was now around a 100 meter away from him

'a lunatic?'

**"_OnniChaaan!"_**

The figure was now 50 meter away from him. Her hair was white and her eyes were dark red. 'Wait a minute? I've seen her before!'

**"_Onnichaan!"_**

20 meters away, his Bleak Memory was now totally restored, with less than one second to react shiro had no choice but to scream out loud.

"**Ill…Illyaaaaa!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**alright, a bit of comedy here. Yes, rin's been playing with some stocks before she went to Vatican and saber's become a bit modern. Herald is in fact Hermes, The herald of Olympia and about the unidentified servants… their mystery will be revealed when appropriate. ( R& R Guys!!!)**


End file.
